fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnorga's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three human girls descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was 18 years old with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak, turquoise eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name was Anna. The second girl was 18 years old (the same age as Anna) with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, Anna's friend. The third and last girl was 16 years old with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, blue eyes, and clear glittering wings on her back, wearing a Pthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. Her name was Merida. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Princesses!" Wiggins announced. Anna was the first to land on her feet, Rapunzel the next, and Merida the last. "Mistress Anna, Mistress Rapunzel, and Mistress Merida!" Wiggins finished. The three girls flew over to the crib and looked at the Hawaiian girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a diaper, a baby pink baby doll dress, and matching booties. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Merida smiled. She, Anna, and Rapunzel left the cradle and faced John Rolfe and Pocahontas. "Your majesties!" said all three girls, curtsying. Anna said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic green dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With chocolate upon her eyes Hair the color of the darkest night She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Rapunzel's turn to grant Lilo her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Merida's turn to grant Lilo her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. John Rolfe and Pocahontas were alarmed by what was happening. Even the princesses didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil queen in its place. The evil queen was an obese troll with olive green skin, orange eyes, thick black eyebrows, long eyelashes, pink lips, a long, thick, dinosaur-like tail, and warts all over her body, wearing a black robe, a matching mask, a purple wizard's hat, and matching shoes. Her name was Gnorga, queen of the trolls. Resting on her left shoulder was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back. His name was Kaa. "Why, it's Gnorga!" Rapunzel gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Merida. Anna shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Yogi immediately shielded Stitch from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King John." said Gnorga. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Gnorga stopped when she saw the three princesses and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Merida angrily started to fly towards Gnorga, but she was held back by Anna. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Gnorga. "You weren't wanted!" said Merida angrily. "Not what?" asked Gnorga. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Kaa's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Pocahontas stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Pocahontas. Then Gnorga stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Gnorga was planning to do to her. Then Gnorga spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eighth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Pocahontas, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Gnorga began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered John Rolfe angrily. Then the guards approached Gnorga, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Gnorga. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Gnorga laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Kaa slithered off to her lair. Pocahontas continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. John Rolfe was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his stepdaughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Anna said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Merida still has her gift to give." John Rolfe was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Merida shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Gnorga's powers are far too great!" answered Anna. Rapunzel approached John Rolfe and Pocahontas. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Merida to the front. "But..." Merida stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Rapunzel. "Yes, go on." agreed Anna. Merida did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic teal dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked troll's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs